It is relatively common for vehicle seating assemblies, especially those located in the front driver and front passenger seating locations, to have a seatback that reclines for adjusting the occupant's sitting position. However, upon reclining such a vehicle seating assembly rearward, the seatback may constrict that area of the vehicle behind the seating assembly. Accordingly, rear vehicle seating assemblies typically lack the capability to recline. As vehicle sizes generally continue to reduce, vehicle seating assemblies are increasingly being adapted with features aimed at increasing vehicle storage capacity, improving rear seat accessibility, and generally reducing the overall volume of vehicle seating assemblies, while also attempting to improve occupant comfort and offer additional seating adjustments.